


For Good

by harleygirl2648



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Half-Siblings, I promise, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Siblings, Some Humor, Vandal Savage is a Bad Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Gary doesn't talk about his family much. Maybe he should have.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Hello! This is @agentmarymargaretskitz's birthday fic for my birthday twin! It's very long, there is a lot of angst but some humor. Please enjoy finding the Easter egg about John and a certain former team member of the Secret Six, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: my personal Scandal Savage fancast is Jordana Brewster.
> 
> PPS: Yes, the title is taken from Wicked. Don't @ me.

**1989**

Gareth woke up in bed to the sound of his bathroom faucet running.

He blinked, taking a shallow breath, before trying to gather his thoughts. He didn’t get a chance to, because his bathroom door was suddenly pushed open. His eyes stayed half closed, pretending to still be sleeping as the sound of near silent footsteps crept across his carpet. His eyes finally opened when the figure opened his bedroom door, and the morning sunlight illuminates the back of their head: a short bob cut hairstyle, dark brown with red streaks.

...Scandal?

_Gary pokes at his peas on his plate, rolling them around into little piles before destroying them and making new ones. He didn’t like peas very much, but they were the closest dish to him on the table, and he didn’t want to interrupt Father and Scandal talking so he put another spoonful on the plate. He’d sort them into groups of six and eat them that way._

_“-continue the Savage bloodline, Scandal, that’s your duty.”_

_Gary looked up from sorting, watching his older sister down the wine left in her glass before giving their father a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Shame I’m a lesbian, then.”_

_(She'd taught him what that word meant when she was drilling him on his crossbow technique._

_“Is that a dirty word?”_

_“Nope. He’s still moving, aim lower.”)_

_“Scandal.”_

_“What? I am. You’re going to have to find your new blood elsewhere.” She got up from the table, Gary stopped sorting his peas to watch as Father grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away._

_“Scandal, sit down.” He changed his voice to something a bit more pleasant. “There’s chocolate cake for dessert. That’s your favorite.”_

_“You can remember that but not the fact that I’m never having kids, never continuing your stupid bloodline?” she fired back, yanking her arm away. “I told you, I’m leaving this house and I’m never coming back here.”_

_“But I’m your family.”_

_She bent down so she could glare at him in the eyes, Gary shifted back in his chair, away from the conflict._

_“You might be my father, but you are not my family. Not you, not him-” she pointed at Gary, who wanted to shrink back further into his chair until he didn’t exist at all “-none of the others.”_

_Scandal stepped back. “I have somewhere to go, someone to go to. Nothing you do will make me come back to you.”_

_She left the room. After a pause, Father got up and left through the opposite door to the dining room. Gary finished every pea on his plate._

The door closed behind her as she left Gary’s room. Gareth rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, getting out of bed to follow where she went. He nudged his door open, and headed down the hallway lit only by the morning sun. She had gone inside the big parlour room on this floor, and Gareth crept across the carpet until he was pressed against the wall and could look and listen inside.

Scandal at the front of the room, lots of Father’s ‘friends’ and Gareth’s own trainers and tutors all sitting there. They always had these morning meetings, and Scandal hadn’t been to one since she left and Father had-

“Good to see ya came back around, Scandal,” Bill, one of Father’s strategists, told her. She shrugged, tucking a loose hair back. “Come on, smile, it’s all good here. No bad blood, right?”

Scandal’s smiles never seemed to reach her eyes, Gary had noticed.

“How’s Tina?”

Gareth shifted his head back so he could see Bill’s face grow worried. “She’s - she’s good.”

“Hmm. I think you should call her.”

“The meeting’s about to start, I’ll call her-”

“You _really_ should call her, Bill. Now.”

Bill’s face turned into a hard glare, running to the rotary phone on the desk in the corner, angrily spinning the numbers and gritting his teeth in Scandal’s direction, “You sick bitch, I swear to God, if you put one finger on - oh, Tina, honey, thank god. No, everything’s fine.”

_Father got back into the car, a faint dusting of rust-colored droplets covering his nicely pressed shirt. Gareth looked up from_ Treasure Island _to meet his eyes. He didn’t say anything. He’d heard the gunshots from the apartment complex. He couldn’t look out the window at the motorcycle pulling up, the groceries dropped onto the sidewalk, spilling into the road, or the sound of boots sprinting towards the building. If he focused enough, he’d swear he could hear them going up the stairs._

_Father gently squeezed Gareth’s shoulder, oddly comforting and a rare smile to accompany it. “It’s hard expressing this as a single parent, Gareth, but I love you just as much as I love Scandal. That's a promise.”_

_A chill went down Gareth’s spine as the most unholy sound escaped from the open apartment window. It honestly sounded like Scandal’s soul was leaving her body from the scream that started high-pitched and ended in a low, choking bray as every last bit of air was forced out of her lungs._

_The car drove away, and Gary’s knuckles stayed white as he gripped his book._

_"I love you just as much as I love Scandal."_

_Scandal’s scream burrowed right into his ears and stayed ringing there for a week._

“...no, everything’s fine, hon, yeah, just nerves, you know how it goes. Yeah, I’ll pick up your pills on the way home. Uh huh. Uh yeah. Love you too, see you later.” Bill hung up the phone with a sigh of relief, a murderous look cast Scandal’s way. “Hell was that about?”

This time, Scandal’s smile did meet her eyes. Gareth couldn’t tell if she was smiling with her mouth, as she pulled her face mask up over her lips.

“You’re welcome, Bill.”

A shot rang out and Bill dropped into Gareth’s viewpoint, dead from the gunshot to the head. Gareth covered his mouth with his hand so the gasp wasn’t heard. He thought nobody would have, either, as he watched his big sister Scandal lay waste to every single person in that living room. Gunshots rang out, screams and choked gasps were heard, scandal’s Lamentation Blades coming out in a flick to take out anyone who stepped close to her. The last move was one of Gary’s instructors, a tall Russian named Sergei, that Scandal finished with a slice across his throat. His body seemed to shake the wooden floorboards as he toppled onto his back, and Scandal towered over him, blood dripping from the blades and dotted across her face like freckles.

Her eyes, blazing with fury, suddenly went wide with horror as she locked eyes with Gareth.

Swallowing hard, he stepped back, and he gasped as he stepped onto a puddle of blood.

He looked back, and saw the blood trail that led from where he was standing all the way back to his bedroom. Trembling, he looked down, and finally noticed his entire pajama top was soaked in blood. He looked up again in time to see Scandal heading towards him, and he didn’t wait to see if she was following him, he ran for his bedroom, slamming his door behind him.

He rushed over to his bed, again hiding the shriek behind his hands at the bloodstained sheets and mattress, at the tiniest hole that cut deep into the foam.

Without looking, he reached down to his chest, right inside his rib cage with the quarter-sized hole there. When he took a shaky breath, he could feel his heart pulse, twitch in his fingers.

The door opened suddenly and he fell back against his bed, shaking as he looked up into Scandal’s shining red-tinged eyes. She took one step inside the room, before snatching the baseball bat left over from failed attempts at assimilation with the other kids at school and closing the door. At least, she almost closed it when Gareth heard Father’s calm voice. The one that meant he was disappointed.

Father didn’t get angry. He was only ever _disappointed._

“Scandal. What’s all this mess, my child?”

Gary got closer to the door, pressing in so that he could peep through the cracks. Scandal looked like a firecracker ready to go off, gloved hands gripping tightly onto the bat. Her voice was clipped. “You _bastard.”_

“Sc-”

She swung before he could finish, and he easily dodged the bat, sending it to the ground and sending a hard punch to Scandal’s nose, causing her to fall to the ground. She kicked out when she fell, the sharp spikes on her boots digging into his ankle and taking him off guard. He grabbed her leg and roughly dragged her across the carpet, and this time when she kicked she grazed a deep gash into the side of his face before flipping herself into a forward tumble. She gathered her bearings enough to swing at him with her left fist, but Father caught it first and twisted it. Everyone heard the _pop_ and when Father pulled down Scandal’s face mask, she was grinding her teeth too much to speak, even when he shoved her against the banister.

Father’s voice was gentle. It always was with Scandal, except when he was very _disappointed_. He didn’t release her wrist as they talked. “Scandal, what’s all this about?”

“You - you killed her.”

“Who?”

“Hannah.”

“Oh, I didn’t catch her name. But it’s alright, Scandal, I promise. In twenty years, in ten years, in _two_ years, you’ll forget her face, let alone her name.”

“Never.”

“I’ve lived a long time, my dear. People come and go. But I’m your family. All you have left. I miss your mother, too, but her choice was made out of anger. I love you, Scandal. I only want what’s best for you.”

“So you killed my girlfriend.”

“Scandal, I admit, I acted rashly. We’re very similar in that regard.”

“You can fuck right off with that.”

“But I wasn’t finished. She may be gone, but if I get this missing piece for one of my rituals, I could have her brought back to you. Undying devotion, even when she finds out who you are.”

Scandal blinked, tears escaping from her eyes. Father gently wiped a few away. “Doesn't that sound better than running away? Help me find that piece and I can make it so she’ll never leave your side.”

“...you...you would do that? For me?”

“Anything for my favorite child, my dear. I love-”

**_Squelch_ **

Father’s newly widened eyes looked down to his chest, and so did Gareth’s. Scandal’s eyes, however, stayed on Father’s face as she shoved her three-pronged Lamentation Blade on her right hand deeper into his chest, deep enough that the purpley-red matter gleamed off the silver poking out of his back.

A quivering, mad smile was on Scandal’s lips. “You know, this is what Mamá always wanted. You to hurt. That’s why she did what she did. You know what she made me promise her? That I would never owe you a thing. I guess maybe we _are_ similar. And maybe I did get some traits for you. Like this one.”

She pressed her boot against his gut, slowly pulling the blades halfway out before showing them in deeper again, making him grunt in pain, blood escaping his lips.

This time, she grabbed his jaw with her hand and forced him to look up into her eyes. When she spoke, spit came out. “I promise you, _Dad:_ I would rather be hated by Hannah, by Mamá, by the entire fucking world. That hatred would feel like heaven, compared to being loved by you.”

“Scan-”

She drew the blades out in a fluid motion, pushing him back with her boot before sweeping the bat off the carpet and swinging hard. He went backwards over the banister, lashing out and hitting the chandelier, letting it swing as there was a sickening _crunch_ below.

Then silence.

Gareth realized for the first time that the entire house was silent. No cook. No gardener. No music from the back deck. He wouldn’t be surprised if he looked outside and the earth was scorched around the house.

He peeped a little bit more, as Scandal peered down over the banister, gripping it before leaning almost halfway over it and letting out a scream. A scream so deep it sounded like she’d been holding one in her lungs for years. Not pain. But relief.

She straightened back up, taking out a cloth and beginning to clean her blades. Gareth jumped when he heard her speak directly to him, even if she didn’t look in his direction. “I didn’t want to do this in front of you.”

He nudged the door open wider, enough that she could see him if she wanted to. She didn’t. She kept speaking as she cleaned. “He gave me these blades when I was your age, you know.”

“I didn’t.” Gareth didn’t know if she wanted a reply, but he gave her one anyways. “I’m not mad,” he offered as well. “He - he hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” she said, words harsh.

“...I’m sorry I said sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry, Gareth.” She finally looked at him, at the stains on his pajamas. “I was wrong. It wasn’t your fault. I didn’t need to take it out on you.”

He didn’t know what to say if he wasn’t supposed to apologize. Scandal retracted her blades, let out a deep sigh, waved her hand in his direction. On the last wave, her wrist straightened right back out from its fracture. “You should change.”

He just nodded, going back to his room. He pulled out the simple clothes he wore for drills, going into his bathroom and changing. He caught a look in the mirror, and noticed the hole in his chest was gone. He stared at himself for what felt like hours when there was a _thump_ from the bedroom. Hurrying, he got dressed and opened the bedroom door to Scandal retracting the blade from where she’d stabbed one of the dead associates, now unceremoniously on his bed. She gave Gareth a quick nod. “There. Now he won’t know about you.”

With that, she left the room, and Gareth stood silent for a moment before he heard her reach the bottom of the stairs. He ran after her, skipping every other step, pausing at the bottom as Scandal draped a big showy blanket over the coat rack, and the human-shaped lump underneath. She dusted her hands off, then looked back at Gary, looking very uncomfortable. “So - you want some - breakfast?”

“Okay,” Gary agreed. He was starving, somehow, after all of this. He avoided the bloodstains on the floor to follow her into the kitchen. Scandal rifled through the cabinets, past rosemary-olive-oil crackers and pickled capers and nine burned-out birthday candles from a week ago before finding a box of plain shredded wheats cereal and chocolate covered almonds. She pulled both of them out as Gary got the milk from the fridge. He came back and poured it into both of their bowls as Scandal cracked open a bottle of white rum left on the counter, pouring a lot into her bowl before drinking straight from the bottle. She brought the almonds and the liquor to the living room, Gary following behind her with the bowls and the box tucked under his arm. They sat on the couch, the awkward, silent lump of their dead father impaled on a coat rack behind them, before Gary realized something.

“Do you need sugar for your cereal?”

She held up the rum. “Got it.”

He nodded, getting up and grabbing the sugar bowl from the counter, pouring half of it over his cereal before setting it on the coffee table. Scandal brought her boots up and sat them on the surface, smudging the clear glass. She flipped through the channels, landing on some cartoon that had a bunch of teenagers running around with a talking dog. They ate silently as cartoon sound effects broke up the stillness.

Gary put a sugary wheat clump in his mouth, swallowing before looking at Scandal taking another swig of rum. “You - you tried to kill me.”

She held up a finger, finishing her long drink from the bottle, before setting it down with a sigh. “Turns out blood does run thick.”

Gary knew what she meant. He’d watched Sergei stab Scandal in the hand with a dagger after she yanked out his piercing when he called her an _ugly d-_

Her hand had completely healed before lunch, he’d still been bleeding until the next morning.

He looked down at his shirt, touched his chest. He didn't feel the hole anymore. “I didn’t feel it when you did it,” he offered, trying to reassure her. “I - didn’t know until I slipped in the hallway.”

“I regretted it the second I did it,” she told him, shoveling a handful of almonds into her mouth and chasing it with more liquor. “Not that it matters.”

“It does! You - you said sorry,” Gareth insisted, turning to look at her. “You - you saved the d-”

“I didn't save anyone, kid, don’t get confused,” she snapped. There wasn’t as much venom behind it as usual. “I murdered twelve people today, thirteen if he wasn't going to wake up pissed off tomorrow,” she nodded to the sheet behind them. “I’m not a hero, and I’m not going to be one.”

Gareth fell silent again, sipping from his sugary leftover milk, taking an almond from the container as Scandal ate her own cereal. “Where - where are you going, after this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can - can I come with-”

“Absolutely not.”

“But WHY not? I’m small, I can sneak places! I - I’m really good at reading, at calculations. I can run fast. Sometimes.”

She put the bottle down, drinking her own cereal milk. “Not a chance in hell, kid. It’s not safe.”

“It’s - it’s not safe here either,” he argued, falling against the back of the couch. The Egyptian priest ghost was chasing the teenagers on the screen. Scandal didn’t answer him, just slurped loudly. So he kept pressing. “Can - can I? I can behave, promise.”

“Do you know what happens if you come with me? All your chances in the long, long life you’re stuck with, Gar. Anything you love, any _one_ you love, you'll lose all of them, you'll lose any chance at having a normal life. And you want that, kid. All those books, all those adventures, they have happy endings. I don’t. Neither will you if you come with me.”

“...then how do I be like you?”

“Don’t.”

“Scandal! You’re - you’re so strong, you’re brave, I’ve - I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Father like that. I could never do that.”

She finally fixed him with a look, like she was trying to be angry with him but it didn’t reach her eyes, like her smiles never did. “You want my advice?”

“Yes! I can write them down.”

“You got a good memory, you can remember. First, you win in fights by not playing along. You set your boundaries. Don’t stoop to his level. Or mine.”

“Okay.”

“Secondly, and finally, don’t ever believe what he tells you.”

“But-”

“Nah, don’t interrupt me. Don’t ever believe him when he tells you you’re worthless, that you’ll always be alone, and never believe him when he tells you he loves you. Because he doesn’t. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes.”

She finished the bottle in one more long slug, throwing the bottle at the big painting of Father in the living room, shattering it and coating the TV cabinet and the carpet in sparkling little shards.

The teenagers on TV took off the ghost’s mask, and it was just a bearded man under there.

_I would’ve gotten away with it! If it weren’t for you meddling kids!_

Scandal got up, kicking her bowl onto the carpet, cracking the ceramic before she cracked her own neck, setting it back into place with a sigh. Gareth got up and followed her as she started to walk to the front door. She stopped in the foyer, turning back to Gareth and tilting her head to the side.

“Bye, kid.”

“Bye,” he nodded. “I - I hope you get happier.”

A faint smile spread across her lips. It barely sparkled in her eyes, but it was there. "...you too."

She stepped close to him, then, bending down to be at his level. “Hey. Listen to me. When you get older, and - and you still feel bitter about what I did to you, you come find me, okay? We’ll hash it out, let you take a stab.”

He nodded again. “If I’m still mad, I will.”

She ruffled his hair. He briefly thought about hugging her, when a sharp needle appeared in her hand, and went in his neck. The last thing he remembered was her catching him as he slumped forward.

When he woke up, it was to the smell of woodsmoke and an engine revving. He gently nudged the training shed door open, watching from the base of the hill as the mansion slowly crumbled to the ground as the flames licked up the remains.

A motorcycle sped off in the distance.

**2020**

“Can you two get a room?”

Gary tried jumping away from John at Ava’s words, but that was easier said than done, as his boyfriend still had his arms around him pressed up against the table in the greenhouse. John nodded at the nearest wall. “Four walls, door, ceiling. 's a room, pet.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “We’re supposed to be working on a plan to get the Loom pieces back and you guys are up here making out?”

“It’s called _multitasking,_ Sharpie.”

Gary squirmed out of John’s arms, trying not to smile and failing. “Sorry, Ava, we’re focusing. I’m working on the invulnerability potion, just give me some more time.”

“Be down in a minute,” John nodded towards her, sticking his hands in his pockets, and Ava sighed, but nodded back. As soon as she left, John grinned, reaching up to cup Gary’s face and kissing him again. Gary grinned back, returning the kiss just as eagerly. John pulled away. “Gonna chat with the lot downstairs, come down when you’re ready.”

Gary agreed, feeling proud that his boyfriend and the team trusted him enough to create a potion for them to use. He wasn’t screwing up for once, and he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. John left the door open as he went downstairs, and Gary turned his focus back to the potion. It was nearly finished when he heard the door close. It was a draft, he told himself, until he heard a soft click. Confused, he tried opening the door and found it locked from the outside. He was about to knock and call out for whatever Legend it was to knock it off when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in thirty years.

“Which one of you is Sara Lance?”

Sara turned in the direction of the sound, reaching out for Ava’s hand. She got a flash of both of them lying unconscious in the foyer, and her smile twisted into a frown. She raised a hand. “Me. Who’s asking?”

Ava squeezed her hand again, looking up at the woman with the jagged bob cut, both hands on the banister, only her eyes visible due to the black face mask covering her mouth.

“My name is Scandal,” the woman said, standing up straighter. “You don’t know me. I’d prefer to keep it that way. But you once did me a great favor, you and your team. You have my respect.”

“Get to the point,” Sara ordered, adjusting her sunglasses.

“Very well. Astra Logue has something I want.”

Astra folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. “Sure I do.”

“You have a soul coin that you can’t handle.”

“You don’t know what I-”

“I’m not here to debate with your team, Captain Lance. I want that coin Astra Logue has, and I’m not leaving here without it.”

John was creeping slowly up the stairs, Charlie close behind him. “Not gonna happen, love,” he countered. She didn’t even turn in his direction, still focused on the team below. Sara was silently relieved and worried that Mick wasn’t here, having taken Lita back to her mother.

“As I said, Captain Lance, I have respect for you and your team. Therefore, I will leave you all alive. But I am getting that coin.”

John stepped on the creaky floorboards of the second level. He was less than six feet away from her now.

“There are seven of us, and only one of you,” Astra sneered.

“I know. It’s an unfair fight,” Scandal said, leaning back away from the banister. At the first sound of creaking floorboards she threw her elbow back, smashing John’s face into the peeling wallpaper, once, twice, three times, before spinning him around, drop kicking him into the stunned Charlie right behind him, with enough force that it sent them both down the stairs into an unconscious heap as their heads cracked together. Nate steeled up, Ava and Sara whipped out their bo staffs, and Scandal leapt over the bannister without fear.

Zari stepped up first, using her totem to blow her back upwards. But Scandal grabbed onto the chain of the chandelier, swinging from the top of it before whipping out her blade and slicing right through it. It went crashing to the ground, Nate shoving Zari out of the way as it landed on him, trapping him underneath the mangled metal. Zari looked up to the bottom of a black boot that knocked her down and out as soon as she fell to the wooden flooring.

Scandal turned around, and staggered back as a throwing knife embedded itself into her stomach.

“Why would you do that?!” Ava hissed at Astra who threw up her hands in frustration.

“I was getting impatient! And you’re welcome, that was all we had to-”

Astra’s words died off at that moment, as Scandal leaned forward, slowly drawing the knife back out of her body and wiping it off with a cloth she shoved back into her pocket.

Astra swallowed, her head twitching to the side. “Or that.”

Sara touched Astra’s shoulder, getting a flash of Scandal Savage hacking her hand off. She shook the image away. “Run, go, get out of here, Astra.”  
  
“...I’m not-”

“Just go!”

Astra worked her jaw in frustration and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Sara heard the soft sound of well-worn leather swish through the air, so she brought her bo staff down, satisfied that it hit against a blade. Ava jumped into the fight, hitting her from behind, and they were all evenly matched against one another, blocking attacks and landing solid hits. Ava swung low before bending over so Sara could roundhouse kick Scandal right over her back, Ava standing back up at the last moment to springboard Scandal back against the wall so she collapsed beside the unconscious Zari. Neither woman noticed Scandal pocketing Zari’s phone that fell from her pocket.

“We got her,” Ava told Sara, walking over to Scandal on the ground. “She’s on the ground.”

Scandal spat out some blood. “Who says I need to be standing?”

She kicked out and up, higher, higher than Ava was expecting, getting hit right in the pelvis. She winced, gripping her bo staff harder but to no avail, Scandal’s hands already on her bruised hip bones as she moved her own body to flip Ava’s up and into the wall above her, sending her down for the count.

“Ava?” Sara called out, blood running cold when she got no answer. Mouth twisting into a snarl, she leapt forward at the sound of Scandal getting up. Scandal didn’t lift a blade, instead thrusting the phone right beside Sara’s ear, pressing play on Zari’s playlist. Sara winced at the loud electronic music scrambling her mind for a moment, and it only took that moment for Scandal to get her in a headlock. Sara’s fingers only touched polished, smooth wood, nothing for her to grip onto as the hold got tighter and she wheezed, oxygen struggling to reach her brain.

“Captain Lance, I have to say, it was an honor to fight you and your associate here. Your team, not so much, but I am indebted to you, so consider this a freebie.”

One more squeeze, Sara was out cold.

Astra nearly shrieked at the sight of Gary popping up in the kitchen, then hated herself for that brief emotion. “Nerd, what the hell are you doing?”

“Secret staircase! Had to magically unlock the door and then I had to prick my finger for this other potion and then find the mandrake root and-”

“I don’t care!” Astra hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, right. Listen, I know who’s here, I know how to-”

Something slammed up against the locked kitchen door. Astra swore, grabbing Gary and shoving him in the pantry. “Stay here.”

“No, Astra, I-”

 _“Stay,”_ she hissed again, shutting the pantry door right and pulling away just as the kitchen door became nothing more than a big splinter and Scandal stepped through.

She tilted her head, observing Astra. “Astra Logue. Hi there. Look, I don’t want to kill you.”

“Like to see you try.”

“No, you wouldn’t. Just give me the coin, and we’re good. Promise.”

“No dice.”

“Mmm. You like torture, don’t you? There’s a lot I can do without killing you.”

Astra looked at the window, considering just diving out of it when Scandal pulled her to the kitchen island, shoving her face against the countertop and cutting the chain right off of her neck. “Was that so ha…”

Astra strugged from the chokehold Scandal suddenly put her into, as her voice grew cold. “Where is the coin?”

“You - you got it,” she grit out. “You win, ease off.”

“I don’t want this coin.”

“...what? That's - that’s the only coin I have on me, I-”

Gary was frantically trying to fill a syringe with only his teeth in the cramped pantry.

“Then where do you keep the other one?”

“Which one?”

“Vandal Savage.”

Astra gasped for air, as her throat felt like it was caving in.

John and Charlie untangled from each other, surveying the wreckage around them. Charlie told him she’d work on the team, he needed to help Astra. He agreed, stepping over his friends and his wreaked foyer, running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

He got a step into the kitchen before a blow to the jaw knocked him to the ground. He groaned at the feeling of cold tile on his aching head, looking up to a woozy image of Scandal.

“So you’re John Constantine?”

He grinned, even though there were apparently two images of the woman trying to destroy him and his friends hovering above him. “In the flesh. Lemme guess, not what you expected?”

“Eh. Smarmy, bitchy little British twink sounds about right,” the Scandals shrugged. “Not the point. Astra here-” John couldn’t lift his head to see her, he hoped she really was there and in one piece - “Can get me the coin. And I can use you to destroy it. Sound good?”

“Thought you weren’t going to kill us, love.”

“Not Legends, which neither of you are.”

“Ah, piss off. Not telling you how to destroy any soul coin, ‘specially not mine.”

The warm metal of a sharp spike barely scraped his Adam’s apple. “That implies I _care_ about your life. Are we clear or not?”

“Like I said. Piss off.”

Three.

Scandal raised her hand to bring the spike down.

Two.

Gary threw the door to the pantry open and practically leapt across the floor.

One.

Scandal turned around to block the attack, just slow enough that Gary jabbed her in the neck with the syringe. Their eyes met, and they both widened.

Scandal staggered back against the counter, the sleeping draught already beginning to take effect. She let out a real, unfiltered laugh.. “Deal’z a deal, huh kid?”

“I - I didn’t want to do this, I swear.”

“God, you - you sound like th' both 'f us.”

“No, I - I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to, Scandal, but I can’t let you hurt him or my friends anymore.”

“Good.” She slumped back, Gary rushed forward to gently ease her to the floor so she didn’t collapse.

“I promise, that coin’s going to go to the right place. I - I’m sorry that I did this to you.”

“Told you….not to….’pologize…t” and she was down. Gary gently propped her against the counter before helping Astra up, then John. He was still holding John’s hand when Charlie rushed in.

“Bloody hell, Johnno, who’d you piss off that bad for that damn coin?”

“She didn't want John’s coin,” Gary told her, a shake in his confident voice. “She wanted the other one, the one on the Waverider.”

“Why would anyone want Vandal Savage’s soul coin?”

“To destroy it, 's what she said,” John replied, squeezing Gary’s clammy hand.

“Why? Bloke’s already a shadow. And how do you know that, Gary?”

Gary swallowed hard. “Because I know her.” He looked up at Ava limping into the kitchen, supporting a dizzy Sara. He had to swallow down the guilt one more time.

“Because she’s my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough positive feedback, I'd love to write Secret Six stuff with the Legends! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please, please leave all the comments and kudos you like! I love responding to them!
> 
> Come visit me and find ways to send me love and support (and coffees!!!) on [Tumblr](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
